vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rain
|-|MK9= |-|MKX= Summary Rain is the Demi-God son of Argus and an unknown Edenian woman. In the original timeline, he aided Shao Kahn for the conquest of Earhrealm, but turned against him once he was informed about the death of his adoptive father. In the current timeline, he is Mileena number two general alongside Tanya, who plans to take over her army and attack Outworld. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, higher Environmental Destruction via weather control Name: Rain Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Demi-God (Half-Edenian, Half-God) and Prince Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Skilled Swordsman, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Intangibility, Mind Manipulation, Longevity, Weather Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Damage Boost, Flight (Pseudo-flight) Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Fought Jade and D'Vorah), higher Environmental Destruction via weather control (Summoned a thunderstorm) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed, Massively Hypersonic attack speed with Shocking Bolt (Uses actual cloud to ground lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least City Block Class+ Durability: At least City Block level+ (Took attacks from D'Vorah) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of meters with projectiles. Hundreds of meters with weather manipulation Standard Equipment: Storm Sword and daggers Intelligence: Above Average (Has been alive for millennia and aided Shao Kahn in his quest for conquering the Earthrealm) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mind Control Orb:' Rain projects a light-blue sphere at his opponent, which shatters as it hits. A successful hit allows Rain to move his opponent's body in any direction for a brief time. **'Hydro Bubble:' It grants a meter drain while the opponent is encased in it. *'Shocking Bolt:' Rain raises his arm and summons a blue/purple lightning bolt to strike his enemy. **'Thunder Storm:' It allows him to fire off three bolts in succession. *'Super Roundhouse:' Rain reverse roundhouses his opponent clear to the other side of the screen. **'Power Kick:' It increases in damage. *'Water Blast:' Rain shoots a high-pressure stream of water at his adversary, knocking the opponent down. **'Aqua Blast:' Allows Rain to shoot streams of water from both hands. *'Mystic Vapors:' Rain submerges himself in a small pool of water and emerges behind his opponent. **'Aqua-Port:' Adds a Geyser Kick after the teleport. *'Windy Feet:' Rain propels himself forward with a blast of water from behind, kicking his opponent in the chest with both feet. *'Geyser Kick:' Rain goes into a handstand position and propels himself into the air using a geyser kicking anyone who is near. **'Thermal Spring:' Increases in damage. *'H2O Boost:' Rain waves his arm above his head and gains a damage boost, but he is unable to block. He glows yellow while this is active. **'H2O Buff:' Has a longer effect and grants a larger damage increase, but he is still unable to block. He glows purple instead of yellow. *'Rain Check:' Rain conjures a geyser below the opponent, which lands them in front of him. He then snaps one of the opponent's arms from the elbow, and then delivers a brutal reverse roundhouse kick to the face, damaging the skull forcing the victim to fly to the other side of the screen just like the super roundhouse. Gallery File:MK3 Rain.png|Original Timeline Rain. File:Armageddon_Rain.png|MKA Rain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Demigods Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Knife Users Category:Princes Category:Royal Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Traitors Category:Weather Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Users Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Brawlers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Bubble Users